


In The Studios

by bitsofjam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Incest, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Twincest, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsofjam/pseuds/bitsofjam
Summary: Porn Studio, Coffee Shops, University, Dormitories.





	1. Be Still

**[♦](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nUuBjz4Vhc) **

** KUROO TETSUROU **

“What the hell Bokuto, come on, I need a patient for my practicals. I just need to extract blood from you, come on, bro.” Kuroo balanced his mobile phone between his ear and shoulder as he shoves his hands inside his white surgical gloves.

“What the hell, why are you so scared of needles? Damn it.” He ended the call.

A certain brunette was sitting on a laboratory stool as he watches his classmate and roommate as the bed-head scroll through his phone.

“Just grab a random girl outside, use your charms; nevermind that, I don’t have a patient too let’s just pair up.” Pretty-boy-brunette suggested.

And so the blood extraction practical exams started, students in their laboratory class were instructed to extract 5mL of blood from their patients and test those samples for typhoid fever, tumor markers and lastly HIV. These are all for their demonstration of the role of antibody-antigen reaction in immunology and serology laboratory tests.

The laboratory class lasted for 3 hours straight and by the time the bell rang, Kuroo and Futakuchi already shoved their supplies inside their bags.

“You hungry?”

Kuroo hummed.

“What do you want to eat? We don’t have anything to cook in the dorms.”

“I just want caffeine. I need to stay up all night and hammer all these principles in my mind. You should too.”

Futakuchi shrugged and gave his roommate a smirk as they exited their laboratory class. They were walking quietly, hand-outs on hand when they spotted a guy with heterochromatic locks running to their direction.

“Kuroo!!! Bro!!!” Bokuto slapped Kuroo’s arm so hard. “Oh hello Kenji.”

“When did we become close Bokuto?”

“By the way Kenji, I didn’t know you are in the same year with Kuroo.”

“I picked my subjects this semester so I took a few subjects ahead of my year.” Futakuchi stated.

“Whatever, Kuroo, hey, there’s a new café along Vermillion street, I heard they serve really good _coffee_.”

Futakuchi noticed the tone Bokuto used in the word coffee so he glanced at Kuroo and saw him with a raised brow. “Get lost, bye.”

Kuroo nudged Futakuchi and they walked away from a pouting Bokuto.

“If you changed your mind, just visit that café! It’s called ‘Peaches and Cream’!”

**\----------**

“Why would the owner call it ‘peaches and cream’?” Futakuchi muttered as he pour hot water into his and Kuroo’s instant noodles cup. Kuroo is already seated infront of his table with a pencil in hand, hand-outs and books sprawled infront of him, his fringe kept by a hair-band and his glasses on.

Futakuchi, placed his roommate’s cup on a safe place he found on the side of Kuroo’s table.

“I’ll buy coffee later, eat this, we’ll stock up tomorrow.”

Kuroo nodded and went on with his study session; he was studying about the concepts of urinalysis for his long quiz tomorrow at 7am. Once he is in the “zone” in studying, he cut all ties around him and ignores all possible distractions.

“Oy, I’ll buy coffee.” Futakuchi knew that the word ‘coffee’ will reach out to Kuroo’s ears in times like this.

“Large americano.”

“Caramel macchiato?”

“No.”

“Oh, okay.”

**\----------**

** OIKAWA TOORU **

Another brunette with a pretty face is standing infront of a full-body mirror at 1am in the morning. He’s currently practicing his oral report for tomorrow and annoying his roommate at the same time.

“According to the answers sent in by the respondents—“he choked, on his own saliva.

“Tooru, just sleep already.”

“No, shut up Ushiwaka.” And so he continued on. He stopped when he noticed his phone lighting up and saw photo sent by Futakuchi. He picked up his phone and swiped the notification bar down and tapped the unread message.

It was a picture of Futakuchi’s sleepy face with two coffee cups infront of him with the caption, _‘found a new café along Vermillion Street’._

Oikawa threw his papers and went straight for his closet and rummaged through a lot unfolded clothes that came from the laundry. He didn’t notice when Ushijima, his ever-loving roommate stood from his bunk and waited behind him. Oikawa then notice a shadow shielding the room’s light.

“Ushiwaka hey, I need caffeine.”

“No, you need sleep.” Ushijima scratched his head.

“I need to practice my report tomorrow!” Oikawa folded his arms infront of his chest.

“You’ve been practicing that piece since yesterday non-stop, just rest.”

“Whatever. Vermillion is a 5-minute walk from here.” Oikawa grabbed a decent jacket he found inside his cabinet and bolted out of the room in a flash, leaving a tired-looking, concerned friend inside their dorm.

**\----------**

Oikawa noticed immediately the new establishment along Vermillion, it’s pretty inviting for a café lover. The lights were not that dimmed, perfect for reading, the tables are in good distance from each other, the ambiance of the whole place is very comfortable. It was the best place to study.

“Futa-chan!” He turned to see Oikawa smiling as he walks to him.

“Oy Futa-chan, why are you here? Did our geeky-friend send you to buy his coffee?”

Futakuchi flashed a displeased look at Oikawa. “Stop calling me that. To be honest, I regret sending you that photo.”

“Why are you so mean, you’re younger than me, respect me.” Oikawa pouted.

“What the hell stop pouting Oikawa-san, that’s not working on me.”

Oikawa waved goodbye at Futakuchi and he ran inside the cafe. The inviting smell of coffee beans and pastries tickled Oikawa’s nose and his smile grew. A faint, relaxing sound devoured the silence inside the place.

Yep, he found his new favorite place.

Oikawa walked over to the cashier and sings with the background music playing.

_“In the night, I hear ‘em talk, the coldest story ever told…”_

“Hello sir, what can I get you?”

 _‘Another pretty brunette huh.’_ Oikawa thought.

“Hi, uhm—“ Oikawa tried to read the cashier’s nametag “Shirabu.”

The guy named Shirabu nodded and gave him a very minimal side smile. Oikawa studied his features; he looks really soft and cute and very good-looking, but he can sense another aura from him. ‘ _He’s probably popular with both girls and guys.’_ Oikawa shook his head and scanned the menu.

“One large Flat White please.” Shirabu nodded and Oikawa handed over cash.

“Thank you, sir?”

“Oikawa.” He smiled.

**\----------**

** KUROO TETSUROU **

Kuroo pulled an all-nighter with the help of coffee and energy drink, he’s really thankful that his heart hasn’t exploded yet after drinking those. It was actually worth it, he answered the exams with confidence despite his headache.

It was his only class for today, so he can sleep; thank the heavens he can sleep.

Or so he thought.

“Ah, fuck. I still have to submit my clinical chemistry papers tomorrow morning.”

It wasn’t really annoying though; he can sleep for ten hours in their dorm before working on his academics again. If only his laptop is in there.

“Fuck you Bokuto.” He dialed his best-bro’s number and tapped the green button.

**_“Yes hello?”_ **

“Fuck you, give me back my l—“

“No wait, you’re not Bokuto.”

 ** _“Ah, Kuroo-san, this is Akaashi.”_** Kuroo heared Akaashi’s ‘just-woke-up’ voice.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know. By the way Akaashi, can you tell Bokuto to give my laptop back today. I need it.”

**_“Sure thing, Kuroo-san. I need to—“_ **

“Akaashi.”

**_“Yes?”_ **

“Just tell him I’m coming over.”

There was a pause.

**_“Okay.”_ **

“And Akaashi.”

**_“Yes Kuroo-san?”_ **

“Why are you with Bokuto at this time and what’s with that voice?”

**_Beep._ **

**\----------**

Kuroo stopped walking when he is infront of Bokuto’s apartment, it was a good 20-minute walk so he just wants to get his laptop back, go home and get some sleep.

The black-haired male pressed the doorbell. Immediately, after he heard the bell, the sound was followed by footsteps.

When the door opened, he couldn’t believe his eyes, he can’t speak and he can’t move.

_Pretty, golden cat, got his tongue._

His thoughts were snapped back into reality when the petite figure opened his mouth and muttered something.

“What is it?”

Kuroo cleared his throat and cursed his eyes for wandering up and down the boy’s figure. His eyes are golden, his hair, dyed-blonde and he was wearing a big, long-sleeved polo shirt that reached up to his thighs. The taller male cleared his throat and inhaled a good amount of oxygen to calm his nerves.

“Is Bokuto in there?”

The male opened the door for Kuroo to come inside.

“I’m sorry to intrude.”

“Uhm, Bokuto-san’s friend, just sit there, I’ll… I’ll… call Bokuto-san.” He stuttered as he struggled to keep his eyes on Kuroo.

“I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Kozume… Kenma…” He walked away from Kuroo and knocked on Bokuto’s room.

And he knocked again.

He knocked harder this time.

And again.

Kenma was about to knock again when he felt a presence behind him who kicked Bokuto’s door open, he swear he heard the door hinges suffering.

But what Kuroo saw made him suffer more.

“Aaahhhh~ Keiji, bounce on my cock…” Bokuto’s hair was down, his hands gripping Akaashi’s ass and he wears a face of someone who’s about to hit orgasm already.

Akaashi lifted himself off from his lover’s dick and sat on the edge without even bothering to cover his own standing dick.

“Fucking explain yourself… No, you know what, continue fucking Akaashi, I’ll get my laptop and leave.” Kuroo got inside the room and walked over Bokuto’s desk, it took all his will-power to not look at two raging dicks that were paused from fucking and more will-power to deny to his own dick that he is actually turned on by that sight.

Kuroo grabbed his laptop walked out of the room and head straight towards the front door.

“Kuroo.”

He turned to see Kenma standing behind him.

“Can I get your number?” Kuroo bluntly asked.

Kenma was caught off guard. His bored eyes grew a bit wide and with those words he just can’t look at Kuroo anymore.

But he nodded.

They exchanged numbers and Kuroo opened the door.

“You have a raging boner, Kuroo.”

“Godamnnit, I know.”

And Kuroo left, leaving a blushing Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Yaoi fic, I hope this goes well. ♥


	2. I Could Take This Moment Now

**[♦](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDxdkSkkM0Q) **

** AKAASHI KEIJI **

“Akaashi…”

“Akaashi..”

“Akaashi!!! Come back here, we’re not yet done.” Bokuto sits on the center of his bed with his erection standing proudly and still waiting for its sweet release.

His black-haired boyfriend walks over to him and cupped his chin with both hands. “Bokuto-san, your bro just witnessed a very private and intriguing scene, you should try talking to him.” Akaashi brushed Bokuto’s hair away from his forehead as he presses soft kisses on it. Bokuto likes it when Akaashi’s touches are very gentle, loving and caring. Probably because only Bokuto receives these loving touches from his very pretty boyfriend.

“Bokuto-san, I still have a scene with Kenma-san. Just come over by the studio, I want you watching me anyway.” Akaashi leaves a trail of wet kisses below Bokuto’s ear and down to his collar bones.

“You really like it when I watch you get fucked by other guys don’t you?” He asked, slapping Akaashi’s flushed ass.

“Bokuto-san, I told you, I’m topping Kenma-san.”

“Mhm. I won’t get to watch you, I have classes today.” Bokuto placed one last kiss on Akaashi’s lips before deciding to take a bath.

Akaashi watched as his boyfriend disappeared inside the bathroom and he knew, he will have to deal with a dejected Bokuto after his scene and his boyfriend’s classes. He walked outside and saw Kenma kneeling infront of the front door with his phone in hand.

“Kenma-san, let’s go? You haven’t dressed yet.” He walks over to Kenma and bowed his head to look at his face. Even with his long-blonde hair covering his face, the small portion of his ear that pokes out his hair is enough to tell Akaashi that he is intensely blushing.

 _‘Was it because he also caught me and Bokuto?  That’s nothing new to him.’_ He thought.

Kenma tapped something on his phone while hiding it from Akaashi’s concerned eyes. Lastly, he tapped ‘save’ and ran away from Akaashi and to the bathroom.

“Is it just me or I saw Kuroo’s name on that phone.” Akaashi smiled slightly.

**\----------**

** KUROO TETSUROU **

A sleep-deprived medical laboratory science student named Kuroo Tetsurou already abandoned his normal route to his dormitory. He’s depravity already affected different aspects, and to be more specific, in a sexual aspect.

Although his body screams for sleep, his mind and taste buds crave for something else.

_Caffeine._

He remembered the coffee Futakuchi bought last night, or midnight. Kuroo took a left turn on Vermillion Street and saw a certain chocolate-haired guy with a very cheerful yet menacing aura surrounding him.

“Ah, I knew that this day is not going well.” Kuroo stated rather loudly to make sure his popular friend hears it.

“I told you Tetsu-chan, I will still accept if you if you tell me you really like me.” Oikawa answered without even looking back at his friend.

“I’d rather die.” Oikawa pouted when Kuroo caught up with him.

“Coffee?”

“Mhm.”

When they entered the infamous ‘Peaches and Cream’ café, which still leaves a weird impression on Kuroo, the two felt pairs of eyes landing on them. “I don’t want to hang out with you anymore.”

“Shut up, Tetsu-chan.”

Walking over to the cashier, Oikawa started looking around; he was looking for a certain pretty guy he saw when he first came here. “Is Shirabu here?” He asked the one in charge.

“Wait, is that slanted fringe really a thing in this café?” Oikawa couldn’t stop his mouth from asking.

The guy smiled and flipped his bangs away from his eyes. “It’s just a coincidence, sir. And by the way Shirabu’s shift ended at 5am so you won’t see him today.”

Oikawa looked defeated because he wants to show Kuroo the barista he met at 1am, not that he likes Shirabu or whatever, it’s just he wants to hear Kuroo’s opinion on the cute guy last night.

“One large hot latte macchiato please.” Kuroo muttered from behind Oikawa as he pulls out cash from his wallet and the guy in the cashier nodded.

“Large macchiato for?”

“Kuroo.” He handed paper bills and left Oikawa.

“Large iced mocha for me, uhm, Oikawa.”

“Hmmm? As in Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru?” The cashier smiled and writes his name on a cup.

“You know me?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty famous...” The male put his marker down and eyed Oikawa with eyes of provocation. “Pretty famous for stealing… boyfriends.”

Oikawa was shocked after hearing this, he knew something’s off with this two-toned-hair male. Truth be told, he doesn’t have any idea about what that guy is talking about so he looked around and found Kuroo comfortably sitting with his laptop open and his glasses on.

He sat infront of Kuroo and admired on how dedicated his friend is on his course.

“You really want to ace your pre-medical course, huh.”

“I’m trying to snatch a scholarship in med school; I need to have an impressive history on my undergraduate course.”

“This is why you will never get laid.”

Kuroo raised a brow and smirked at Oikawa. “Coming from you, little virgin.”

Oikawa blushed and was about to throw his phone at Kuroo when someone holding a tray approached them.

“Hey, don’t leave your post! People are waiting…” Oikawa stated at the one who brought their drinks.

The male looked away, “Actually my twin is still managing the cashier so I guess it’s alright if I serve your drinks.”

“Huh? Twin? I swear you guys are into slanted fringe, oh gosh.” Oikawa sighed and took their drinks from the guy’s tray.

**\----------**

‘ _Two more topics’_ Kuroo thought. Despite the continuous rant of Oikawa infront of him, he managed to work smoothly on his papers. But there is one thing that’s bothering him.

His phone never received a message, a call or whatever.

Kuroo picked up his phone and typed the letter “K” on the search bar on his contacts.

There it is.

 **Kozume Kenma**.

“I’ll just say hi, damn it.”

“Hello, Kuroo.” Oikawa sipped from his second drink.

“I’m not talking to you, you trash.”

“Your mind is filled with medical terms and such, you start talking to yourself.” Oikawa went back on his phone and replied to a stranger from Omegle.

Kuroo opened a blank message and typed ‘hi’.

He inhaled a good amount of oxygen and exhaled it before tapping ‘send’.

‘ _Okay back to work.’_

**_*Ding*_ **

Both him and Oikawa stopped and turned to his phone. “Wow I didn’t know you have a social life, Kuroo Tetsurou-chan.”

The male with a ridiculous bed hair even though he’s sleepless and his hair didn’t even touch his bed last night felt nervous when he swiped the notification bar down.

_10:59am_

**_From: Kozume Kenma_ **

**_Subject: hi_ **

**_“_ ** _Hello. Are you okay? **”**_

\-----

_11:01am_

**_To: Kozume Kenma_ **

**_Subject: Fine_ **

**_“_ ** _I was just shocked, that’s all. **”**_

\-----

_11:02am_

**_From: Kozume Kenma_ **

**_Subject: I understand_ **

**_“_ ** _Talk to Bokuto-san soon. Gtg. **”**_

\-----

“I swear Kuroo, stop it with that face, you’re creeping me out.” Oikawa spat.

“This is my normal face.”

“Bitch, I know.”

**\----------**

** KOZUME KENMA **

Kenma turned off his phone and shoved it inside the deepest part of his bag to avoid distractions. Akaashi is already in the make-up section and he still needs to bathe because he’s very conscious about his body.

He was showering when he felt a large hand groping his naked ass.

“What do you want…”

“I just want to prep you before your scene with Akaashi.” His voice was poisonous, and his breath on his nape felt heavy.

“I don’t need it, Daishou.”

“Oh yes you do.” Daishou pressed a hand on Kenma’s back to bend him over. “Look at those cute ass-cheeks of yours. And that tight, aching hole.” Daisho slapped Kenma’s bottom so hard that the smaller male’s face almost hit the bathroom’s wall.

Kenma felt the urge to push Daishou away but it’s no use, his bigger and stronger than him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just use my fingers, Akaashi might not feel good if I loosen you up too much.”

Daishou squirted a small amount of bath gel on his hand and made sure to coat two of his fingers.

“Kenma, it’s too bad it’s just my fingers, I really want to shove my dick inside you.” Daishou inserts his middle finger inside Kenma’s hole and the sound he wanted to hear from Kenma is not coming out. He curled his finger inside Kenma and found his sweet spot but still, no sound from him.

Daishou turned Kenma to face him and he saw his limp cock between his legs. “What the hell? Why are you not in the mood?” He gripped Kenma’s hair and pulled it down, making him look up. “You know what, suck my dick.” Daishou pushed Kenma on his knees and he pulled his own cock out.

“You see how hard you made me? Take responsibility.” Daishou held the blonde’s chin and when he opened his mouth slightly, he took the opportunity and rammed his cock inside the bottom’s small mouth.

Kenma was choking, he hates blowjobs; especially when his partner is forcing their cock up to the hilt and continuously hitting his throat.

Daishou groaned and fucked Kenma’s mouth until he felt his orgasm coming, without warning, he released his load inside the smaller male’s mouth and down his throat. Kenma pushed Daishou away and coughed his semen to take it all out.

“You really look good with a dick in your mouth, Kenma.” Daishou said, before leaving a teary-eyed Kenma on the bathroom’s floor.

**\----------**

After his scene with Akaashi, Kenma took a bath again and left the studio with a heavy heart. It’s not because he didn’t like Akaashi topping him but because of his abusive relationship with Daishou.

Kenma took his phone out and type Kuroo’s name on the search bar, and then he tapped the call button.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

He’s not answering, Kenma stopped walking, he put his phone away from his ear and frowned at the screen.

“If you don’t answer right now…”

And then the call was accepted.

**_“Kenma? What is it?”_ **

“Kuroo…”

**_“You don’t sound good.”_ **

“Kuroo, where do you live?”

**_“Where are you?”_ **

Kenma looked around. “Corner of, Vermillion and Amber.”

**_“Stay there.”_ **

And then Kuroo ended the call. Kenma was nervous, he felt butterflies not just on his stomach, but they already flew up to his chest, and he also felt his cheeks burning. He did what he was told; he leaned on the lamp post where Kuroo told him to stay put, and waited.

**\----------**

** KUROO TETSUROU **

Kuroo saw Kenma when he was two streets away from him. His hair was tucked in his ear, he was biting his lip and he was staring at his phone.

‘ _He’s beautiful.’_ Kuroo thought.

But he turned down the suggestions of his mind immediately; it’s just there’s something about this cute guy that makes him want to protect Kenma.

He stood for a good two minutes under another lamp post, just admiring the scene two blocks away from him.

“Kenma.” Kuroo spoke as he walked closer to Kenma.

The blonde male shot his head to the direction of his voice and what Kuroo saw made him weak.

His beautiful face was stained with dried tears.

His eyes were red.

Kenma just cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! ❤️


	3. You Don't Know Me, You Don't Even Care

[♦](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ASJBXu8tNo)

** KUROO TETSUROU **

 “Oy, Kenma, are you okay?” Kuroo mentally slapped himself when those words came out of his mouth. Kenma is standing infront of him, meeting his orbs with those bloodshot eyes, looking like he is on the verge of crying again and he asked him an obvious question.

_Way to go Kuroo._

Kenma nodded his head even though he knew that his sorry state is exposed to Kuroo.

“Do you want to go somewhere… erm… private… where we can talk or you can talk?”

The smaller blonde male nodded again as if he is lost for words because it was obvious that Kenma wanted to go somewhere with this guy. Yes it hasn’t been 24 hours after their first meeting, heck it hasn’t even been 12 hours yet and here he is agreeing to go somewhere with a person he knows nothing about except his face, name and phone number.

“Ah, do you want to go there?” Since they were standing on the corner of Vermillion, Kuroo pointed that comfy ‘Peaches and Cream’ café.

“No!” Kenma protested, his emotions betrayed him so his voice came out the way he doesn’t want it to.

Kuroo didn’t know why Kenma declined the invitation in that café, that establishment is the perfect place to hang-out and talk. The private and comfortable ambiance is enough for Kenma and him to relax.

“Kuroo, let’s go somewhere else… like your place.” The last part of the sentence came out as a whisper but bedhead guy heard it clearly.

They were walking quite fast because Kenma picks up his pace every once in a while and then slows down then picks it up again. It’s very clear that he is anxious about something but Kuroo can’t ask him basically because he might break down if he tried to pull some information out.

His thoughts wandered and he imagined all the medical books he murdered to memorize and understand, he might remember something helpful about how to calm a person down.

Unfortunately, his study focuses mainly on the physical aspect of a human being not mentally and emotionally.

Kenma jumped away from Kuroo when he felt the taller male’s hand making contact with his hand.

It was a skin-to-skin contact.

_And he loves it._

“Sorry, I didn’t know how to calm you down.” Kenma’s eyes widened and he walked closer to Kuroo this time. They’re so close that their arms are brushing against one another and Kenma hoped that his new acquaintance doesn’t feel any awkwardness because he himself hates the invasion of his personal space, _even though his job requires him to get naked with other guys and let them ruin him_.

Kuroo’s warmth is comfortable, calming.

It is what he needs.

The two of them took a turn at Crimson Street where Kuroo’s dorm is located.

“Ah, Kenma, I have a dorm mate, I hope you don’t mind.”

Kenma shook his head, “I should apologize for my intrusion.” He followed.

‘ _Just a few more meters away._ ’ Kuroo thought.

“There you are.”

Kenma froze.

Kuroo noticed his companion leaving his side as he took out his ID card to open their dorm gates.

“Fuck, I was wondering why you suddenly left the studio.” Kuroo heard that voice before, and the memory of that sound is not good.

“Daishou?” Kuroo spoke his name with venom oozing out from every syllable.

Daishou runs his fingers through his hair when he saw his highschool-rival’s face. They had a backstory, about Kuroo crushing their volleyball team and Kuroo ‘ _stealing’_ his girlfriend. It was the usual highschool sports and lovelife drama, and Daishou took it seriously.

Daishou even went to the extremes when he injured Kuroo’s teammate after the match, earning his team a disqualification. Ever since then, Kuroo told himself to never interact with Daishou again for he is a coward who executes his revenge on innocent people who are close to Kuroo.

“Fucking hell, of all people Kenma?” Daishou grabbed Kenma’s arm and pulled him against him.

Kuroo hated the scene before him.

“Tell me kitten, do you find this big guy worth your ass? I don’t think so.” Dasihou’s hand landed on Kenma’s bottom and he gave it a painful squeeze, eliciting a pained, soft groan from the blonde.

The unknowing college student balled his fist at the sight, disgusted is not the term, rather, he is enraged to see a powerless boy under the control of Daishou.

It was obvious that Kenma was struggling to detach himself from Daishou’s grip, but it’s no use. Kenma felt embarrassed as he was being harassed by Daishou infront of Kuroo. He wanted to get away and never see Kuroo again because he is worried about the things bedhead will think about him. He does not want to leave a bad impression on Kuroo.

But that’s impossible now.

“Daishou what the hell are you doing?”

“Claiming what’s mine Kuroo.” He smiled, his hand snaking around Kenma’s waist. The latter couldn’t move, nor raise his face to let Kuroo see him. “Oh I guess you don’t know.”

“This cute blondie…” Daishou brushed Kenma’s hair away from his neck and sniffed the exposed skin; he loves how Kenma glows and smell after a good fucking. “He is the top rated bottom in our studio. Most requested, fan favorite, name it.” He added.

“By studio, you mean?”

“ ** _Porn studio._** ”

Kuroo’s mind for the first time became fogged; he didn’t expect a very cute, innocent-looking guy to be working in that field. Kenma turned his head to Kuroo to see his reaction.

_‘Is he disgusted?’_

_‘Does he hate me?’_

Kenma waited for Kuroo to say something, to judge him, to tell him to never bother him again. The scheming college student can’t even bring his gaze to look at Kenma. His feelings are all over the place because of that revelation.

 _‘Fuck, I had a boner because of him this morning.’_ Kuroo thought.

“Okay then, introduction is over; I need to give my little kitten a punishment for leaving me like that and planning to have you fuck him.” Daishou stated, gripping Kenma’s thin arm and pulling him against him.

Kenma didn’t even dare to fight it, he was sad to see a disappointed Kuroo. He didn’t want to sleep with his new friend, to be very honest, he sees him as a person who can change his pace, make him forget his darkness, because Kuroo Tetsurou may look like a serial-killer or a maniac but the guy is actually a softie and he’s not into those kinds of things.

“ **GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HIM**.”

Kenma whipped his head when he heard Kuroo’s deep voice.

“Make me Kuroo.” Daishou answered. When Kuroo started walking close to them, Daishou grabbed Kenma’s hair and pulled it down.

“Now, now, Kenma, are you really going to leave me? The one who picked you up, dressed you, fed you, fucked you real good every night for this… boring nerd fart.”

“I will ruin your life and his if you choose him over me.” Daishou continued, whispering his threat to Kenma.

With that, the smaller male stepped back to Daishou’s side.

“Sorry for bothering you. Goodbye.” Kenma looked down as he bid farewell to Kuroo.

**\----------**

** OIKAWA TOORU **

Oikawa Tooru, a Mass Communication, Major in Broadcasting student is currently on his third cup of coffee from this newly-opened café. He decided to stop bothering two people, first Ushijima Wakatoshi, he disturbs his slumber every time he prepares for his reports, because he just can’t shut his mouth when typing or writing his paper works.

Second, his usual partner in these reports, Akaashi Keiji, who has a major in Journalism; how does he bother Akaashi? There was this one time when Oikawa stayed the night at Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment and he stayed up all night because the thin walls are not helping to shield the erotic sounds that came from Bokuto’s room.

Recently, his life is at peace and very calm, everything’s going well and the flow is perfect to freely go with it.

‘ _Is this what you call the calm before the storm?_ ’ he thought. ‘ _I hope not.’_

Well he found a nice place to finish his take-home tasks, a secluded booth in ‘Peaches and Cream’.

At first he thought that this booth is special, or, you need to pay an additional to have an access.

“Ah, why can’t I do this right?” Oikawa threw his papers on his laptop as he takes a sip from his flat white.

“Just kidding, I need to pass.”

“I should order espresso shots.” He sighed.

As he was about to leave his area, he noticed that the café is starting to get packed. He looked down on his belongings and the last thing he wanted to happen is someone taking interest on his laptop and stealing it.

“Excuse me.”

….

“Excuse me.”

…

“Uhm, can I share a seat with you?”

…

“HEY DAMN IT!”

Oikawa raised his gaze from his things to the man standing infront of him. “I’m sorry what?” Oikawa asked. The stranger sighed and took a seat infront of Oikawa’s school supplies.

“Whatever, I can’t find a seat.”

Oikawa froze as he stares at the guy who invaded his privacy and invited himself to sit with him.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru.” He absent-mindedly said.

“Cool, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

**_The storm has entered the area of responsibility._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't able to update yesterday. Oh well. :) No smut content this chapter. ✌


	4. Blind and Waiting

[♦](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4d_XI5hYyU)

** OIKAWA TOORU **

It has been 15 minutes since a certain stranger named Iwaizumi Hajime sat with Oikawa Tooru. The brunette kept on typing random set of letters on his laptop because his concentration is being distracted by the sound of a cup that is hitting its saucer repeatedly.

And another distraction is the man infront of him.

Sitting across Oikawa is a college student under the education department, major in biology. Iwaizumi decided to sit with him basically because the spot taken by the famous Oikawa Tooru is his favorite place.

 “Hey.”

Oikawa shot his gaze up to meet a stern visage.

“Don’t talk to me I’m busy.”

“Wow, there were rumors circulating that you are the biggest shithead in this university, and I guess those aren’t just rumors.” Iwaizumi said, sipping from his coffee cup.

There it is again, someone’s implicating about Oikawa’s tainted reputation at their university. It was the second time he heard shit about him. Tooru is well-aware that he is popular at school, ever since highschool, and he’s more aware that it’s mainly because of his looks and his flirtatious nature around girls. He never heard a bad comment about him, until now.

“What do you know about me?”

Iwaizumi looked at him and his gaze softens. “Wow it’s also true that no one ever attempted to tell you what people think about you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oikawa Tooru, I don’t care about what others think or say about you. You shared a seat with me; I think you’re a good person.” Iwaizumi stated.

Unfortunately, the brunette’s mind was fogged up by these ‘rumors’ he never heard about. He has friends in different departments in their universities so he never thought that people are talking shit about him.

‘ _Maybe Ushiwaka, Tetsu-chan and Futa-chan, talk shit about me too.’_ He thought.

“Oikawa.”

“…”

“Oikawa.”

“…”

“Oy, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi raises his voice.

Tooru threw his cellphone to Iwaizumi out of reflex, which the latter caught quite easily with one hand, and inspected it. “Watch it, Shittykawa.”

“Fuck do not call me that.” Oikawa is pissed, he never thought that this average-looking guy ruined his whole week with this mean personality of his.

Iwaizumi held on to Oikawa’s phone for quite some time until Tooru noticed that this meanie should give him back his phone. “Give it back, dickhead.”

“Wait.”

Iwaizumi swiped the phone screen and a slight change in his expression was clearly visible when no passcode whatsoever flashed before him. “You should atleast activate the passcode.” He pressed the lock and tossed it back to Oikawa.

“Nice talking to you.” Iwaizumi downed his black coffee and brought it with when he stood from his seat.

Tooru fixed his gaze on his phone as he taps his way to his mobile’s settings to activate the passcode; to be honest, he just doesn’t want to look at the man infront of him. When Iwaizumi left that secluded booth, Oikawa decided to look around to see if the uninvited seatmate already left. When he’s already sure that Iwaizumi is gone, he stands from his seat and walked over to the cashier to order another hot cup of flat white.

“Why is that all workers in this café are males?” He muttered to himself.

As he was paying for his fourth drink, he remembered he left all his things inside the booth, namely, cellphone, laptop, books, and his beloved headphones. He threw the paper bills on the counter and sprinted to his spot.

When he reached the table, he found all of his things the same place and way they were left few minutes ago.

But he didn’t notice another presence. Oikawa checked on last glance on his belongings before walking to the cashier to retrieve his order. The barista looked at him with a questioning look, “Is there something wrong, sir?”

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Oikawa flashed a bright smile and got his cup.

**\----------**

** IWAIZUMI HAJIME **

“Oy, Atsumu.”

“What is it, Iwaizumi-san?” The boy with two-toned locks didn’t even bother to look at Iwaizumi as he strips himself from his uniform.

“A customer left something, to whom should I give this?” He held up a black wristwatch.

Atsumu got a fresh, black, muscle-tee from his gym bag and turned to look at Iwaizumi. “Leave it. Just put it back on the table.” He puts the shirt over his head and zips his bag close. “Irresponsible.”

“Atsumu—“

The said guy stepped closer to Iwaizumi and towered over him, “I said, put it back.” Iwaizumi was intimidated by first, Atsumu’s height, second, the sound of his voice, and lastly the face of a person you don’t want to mess with.

“Atsumu, let’s go. Our scene starts in 30 minutes.”

“Yeah I’ll be going out, ‘Samu!” His expression changed as if he’s not trying to scare the living lights out of Iwaizumi, as if Iwaizumi’s scared. Atsumu left Iwaizumi in the locker room, walks over to his twin and intertwined his fingers with his brother. It was a usual action for Atsumu so Osamu didn’t dwell on it that much.

But the effect on him was unbelievable.

**\----------**

** OIKAWA TOORU **

“Ushiwaka, what are you doing?” Oikawa peered at his roommate’s laptop as he is not used to seeing him working in their dorm. Ushijima is a person who finishes all his academic agendas at school. That’s why he can be found inside the university library infront of his laptop and school works.

Oikawa looked down at his wrist and shrieked, causing Ushijima to stop working on his practice business presentation.

“MY WATCH!”

“Your what?”

“My wristwatch! The black one!” The color of Oikawa’s face faded the second he realized he lost his watch. He dropped down on his knees and opened his bag which was resting on the floor. He opened the largest compartment, none; the front pockets, none; his “skin care” pouch, none.

He left it somewhere.

“I told you Tooru, stop removing your watch every time you’re working with your requirements.”

“But it bumps on the laptop every time I—“ Oikawa pulled his hair as he sits completely on their carpet. “Now it’s gone!”

Ushijima turned his chair to face Oikawa. “Where were you working before coming here?”

“Peaches and Cream.” Oikawa pouts.

“Then that’s where you left it. Shall I come with you?” He offered.

“Ah! I’m going back! Besides I might see Shirabu-chan!” He fished for his wallet and phone inside his bag and dashed outside.

Ushijima dropped the pen he was spinning on his left hand. The sound of that name drained all his strength as he flopped back on his chair.

“Did he just say… Shirabu?”

“And… the café’s name is... Oh god no.”

**\----------**

** OIKAWA TOORU **

Mr. Popular is making good use of his legs as he sprints over to his favorite café. He didn’t notice when he passed by a person he met three hours ago. He took his last turn and caught sight of the establishment he picked up his speed.

“What the hell? Oikawa Tooru is athletic?” Iwaizumi froze on his tracks. Well he is too, but he didn’t even think that guy he met a while ago who has a pretty face, soft chocolate hair, pretty skin and sass is physically capable and fit.

Oikawa got inside the café and ran to his original place.

No wristwatch left on the table.

He talked to the people working at the moment and told him that they didn’t see anything.

Tooru left the café and decided to run for the university library.

“Oikawa Tooru.” It was Iwaizumi.

Oikawa looked over his shoulder and saw a smaller, grumpy guy standing behind him. “I’m busy so I won’t talk to you. Bye.”

There he goes again, running.

Iwaizumi was pissed, he’s actually a very kind guy but this Oikawa guy riles up his engines that he starts feeling annoyed with everything he does.

 _That’s it_.

Iwaizumi Hajime’s body is more capable than Oikawa when it comes to physical activities. That’s why it didn’t take long for him to close the distance between him and this shithead.

“Get away from me stalker!” Oikawa shouted.

Iwaizumi runs faster and he’s now sure that he can tackle Oikawa, but that’s not a good scene though. People are still outside, and their running is already enough to cause heads to turn. To end everything, Iwaizumi jumped forward and kicked Oikawa’s legs from behind, causing the latter to land with his butt, while Iwaizumi was left kneeling and panting.

“What was th’—“

“LISTEN FIRST!”

Finally, he got Oikawa’s attention.

“You left your watch.” Iwaizumi holds the wristwatch on Oikawa’s eye level.

“You have it!” The brunette snatched his almost-lost-forever accessory. “You’re actually a good guy.”

“And you’re not.” Iwaizumi muttered and walked away.

Oikawa was busy admiring his favorite watch as he didn’t notice that his ‘savior’ already left.

“Ah, Iwaizumi—“He stopped when he didn’t see his new cranky friend around. “Iwa… chan?”

**\----------**

**4:00 AM**

Oikawa’s eyes fully-opened as he felt a tightening on his crotch, he thought that it’s because he decided to wear a really tight pair of boxer-briefs but when he looked under his thick blanket, his member is standing with pride.

“What the hell? Why now?” He groaned and looked around, it’s still dark, and maybe he could just give himself a relief. Although, his masturbation-starter-pack, namely, lotion and tissues are not within his reach.

“Ugh, I forgot to put the tissues in the dispenser…” He groaned again, louder this time.

“Fuck it, I’m so horny.”

_Iwaizumi Hajime._

Oikawa lifted himself from the bed as he remembered a name he heard hours ago. Usually, when he jerks off, he’ll just imagine a random girl with no face on top of him, riding him. He likes the image of someone riding him.

With his imagination blocked by the guy he met today, he thought that his boner will just go away and let him go back to sleep in peace.

As if.

Every time he remembers the name and that face, his dick throbs and the feeling is too painful, he needs release. With his face in his mind, he lay back down on his bed and pulled the band of his boxer-briefs down to expose his rock-hard dick. When his hands touched his member, he felt an electric-like zap starting from his toe to his chest. “Shit.”

Oikawa moved his hand up and down his shaft as he bites his tongue to stop himself from saying that name.

“I..wa…” He shut his eyes and with every time he completes that name in is mind he squeezed the head of his cock, his pre-cum oozing out.

“Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Iwa… Iwa… Iwa-chaaaaaan…” His hip meets the strokes of his hand with sloppy thrusts as he felt his dick getting slicker.

“Aaahhh… Fuck… Iwa-chan…” His saliva escapes his mouth and felt his whole body twitching.

Oikawa switches his position, faced the bed and placed a pillow beneath him. He positioned his long, smooth dick under the pillow and started thrusting as if he is fucking someone from behind.

“Haaaa…. Haaaa… It feels so good…. Ugh fuck…”

Faster.

“Ughhh… Shit… Ohhh fuck yes.”

He pushes the pillow and went animalistic with every thrust.

“Fuck Iwaizumi… Fuck… Iwa-chan…”

As his vision blurred, he imagined a bent-over Iwaizumi spreading his ass-cheeks for him.

“Fuck Iwa-chan take my… cock…”

It was all it takes for him to come.

“Iwa-chan! Shit I’m coming… Fuck yes!”

Oikawa collapsed on his bed and didn’t even bother to clean-up. He was panting, his body is trembling all over and he’s pretty sure that was his best orgasm ever. And boy, how long did he waited for that full-body orgasm.

He strokes his pillow for a job well done.

Fuck cleaning up; he’ll fuck that pillow again with his still throbbing dick until the sun rises.

“Fuck you, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. A very needy Oikawa. ♥


End file.
